A Long Summer
by Cypro MS
Summary: A different look into Patrick Zala and the reason why he sent Athrun to Copernicus. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I came up with this story while watching Phase 35, as Patrick was being rather stern at Athrun. That and I thought that Patrick deserved a bit more development, mostly because he has a hand in the creation of ZAFT, and well most people don't like him. So I thought I would see what I could do in a) making him look more human and b) do a bit of character development.

Basically, this story takes place shortly before Athrun was sent to Copernicus and delves into the main reason why Patrick sent him there (apart from schooling).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Gundam SEED, though I do own my thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**A Long Summer Chapter 1**

If the idea of spending close to ten or twelve hours a day for an entire week had made itself known before he had been elected to the council, Patrick would have happily supported his friend, Siegal Clyne, to get elected and he would have been happy enough sitting the background, supporting him in his choices. It would have made his life so much easier and would have allowed him to see his family more then he did now. But, alas, nobody had warned him of that or the extra time he had to spend in getting arrangements made for a vehicle to take him home every night, so he was now just getting home at one in the morning with a very disgruntled driver in front of him.

"Sorry for being late sir, got held up on another job. Hope you have a good night and see you tomorrow," the other Coordinator said as the councilman stepped out, brief case in hand.

"It's alright, I had paperwork to do as it was. Go home and rest, that's what I intend to do at any rate." Patrick replied, receiving a grin from the driver. Yeah, and if the rumors about Lenore Zala's over protectiveness of her home were true, Mr. Zala wasn't going to be in the best of shape tomorrow, but he didn't say that. Instead, the driver nodded and took off, leaving the other man to stare at his home with something close to dread. Yes his wife may be over protective, but he had a key and access to the couch, so he really didn't have to go to bed, he just had to come up with an excuse as to why he didn't. So with a sigh he pulled out the metal object and walked towards the door, not taking the time he normally did to look at his home with respect or wonder, mostly at how large it looked in the colony.

"Well, may as well get this over with," He muttered as he carefully opened the door and took a good look at the floor before going any farther. Athrun had a nasty habit of leaving tools, shoes, unfinished robots and other things on the floor in the general area of the door, and on more than one occasion Patrick had met the floor because of them. _Floors clear, nobody in the shadows. Now if only I can make it to the family room with out being noticed_. He thought as he shut the door and crept carefully into the house, his eyes scanning his surroundings before moving into the next room. As he made it into the family room, he sighed and stopped looking at where he was stepping or his surroundings in general. So it came as a great surprise when he slipped on something left on the floor and went crashing into the carpet, along with a long string of words that his mother would have washed his mouth out with soap if she heard them.

"Frag it!" He finished with as he started to get up, only to drop back onto the floor and rolling as something hard came crashing down near his head.

_Great, now I have someone out for my head!_ He thought sarcastically as he let go of his briefcase and rolling away again, only to hear the sound of something hitting the paper carrier hard. It was then that his assailant decided to turn on a flashlight and directed it at his eyes.

"Stay put Chairman Zala, or prepare to lose your head," The person said menacingly, and Patrick could see the outline of what appeared to be a baseball bat.

"Well, while I'm laying here, with a light in my eyes may I ask who you are?" Using a tone that had earned him respect while helping to build the PLANTs he continued to scan around the room, looking for a way to escape his attacker, or to fight back.

"Someone you know." If it had been any other situation, Patrick would have taken it as a sarcastic remark, but he took it seriously for now. That and the fact that the voice did sound rather familer.

"Well, that could be anyone could you be more specific?"

"Someone you've known for years," He noticed a tool of Athrun's near the hand away from his assailant.

"Yet again, I know a number of people," He was almost there now, just a little more. He finally got it as the person responded, "Well, we are rather close." Okay, so that narrowed it down to around five people, two of which lived in this house and only one of whom would play these tricks.

"Athrun wha-" He was cut off by a sharp blow to the back of his head, which knocked him out.

"Mom," The flashlight holder whined, moving the beam to look at the other attacker, "Why did you knock out Dad?" The other person stood there, staring at the unconscious chairperson with a hand over her mouth and the other hold a…golf club.

"Oops, Athrun would you be a dear and turn the lights on?" Lenore said as she kneeled down next to her husband, finding his neck and checking for a pulse. Even though he was a Coordinator like her, she had a rather hard item in her hand and didn't exactly trust her strength when it came to hitting things, she was as Patrick and others put it over protective. Happy to have found a pulse (come on people he is in SEED! Can't kill him off, or I'd have to redo SEED!) she then set about rolling him over, as the lights flickered on.

"Mom, think he needs ice?" Athrun yelled over, standing near the door to the kitchen. Thinking about it for a moment she then answered yes that his father probably did need ice for the conk on the head. She then sat on the floor, trying to think of what to do next when a thought came to her.

"Athrun, why were you up this late?" Her tone screamed to be answered something which the younger Zala quickly answered to.

"I wanted a glass of water when Dad walked in. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed a baseball bat, why were you up?" He questioned as he brought over the ice pack and handed it to his mother, who laid it on the carpet and underneath Patrick's head.

"I was using the bathroom when I heard you two talking," She answered, resting a hand on her husbands chest in case he woke up with a start.

"Okay then," Athrun didn't bother to ask why she had taken a golf club to the bathroom, he had already come to the conclusion that his mother was just a tad over protective and this proved it. Lenore didn't have time to answer as the other man stirred, groaning and muttering how paperwork and late nights didn't seem to agree with people at home. The other two Zala's didn't even bother to answer to that, they just let him talk until he opened his eyes.

"Lenore, Athrun?" He had a confused look to his face before the memories came back to him, and after he noticed the golf club nearby. So, instead of asking what had happened he asked a very odd question, "Why the putter?" This brought laughter from the others while Patrick shook his head.

"Well, Patrick dear I think you need to go to bed," Lenore stated, not answering her husbands question. She took the others hand and got up slowly, pulling Patrick up with her with out arugment. With a quick reprimand from his father about not picking up his tools, Athrun stood up as well and went toward the stairs to go to his room.

"I guess we should do the same," Lenore stated, with a nodded agreement from the other. With that they both took off for the stairs, shutting off the lights as they left.

With that ends chapter 1! I know it didn't explain why in the first part but bear with me people! Oh, I know that Patrick would have known that he would have to take forever and a day to get his work down and all but I needed a way to start the chapter and what better way than him complaining about work. And the car thing, well I thought that at first they wouldn't have a ride back and forth as I see the PLANTs as having some kind of vehicle service for that. So, yeah he had to make arrangements to be picked up, eh….

* * *

Anyway read and review people! I crave critizcism. 


	2. Breakfast and Work

A/N I'm back people! Sorry for taking so long but I had things I needed to do (like testing). Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first time 'round and I hope to get more this time. And for all of you who like Kira and Athrun causing havoc all over my next fic will be for you (I told someone I'd write up a fic when Kira and Athrun first met and then cause all kind of havoc for Patrick and Lenore). Oh and okay I did my math wrong to the one who told me what age Athrun went to Copernicus, it was 6 not 14, he was 14 when Patrick called him back eh……So er, he's 6 and can swing a base ball bat and has a large vocabulary, hmmm….very possible, sense he is a Coordinator and that is my defense!

**A Long Summer Chapter 2**

_Cosmic Era Year 61, Aprilius City, Aprilius One, Zala Household_

There was no havoc of any kind as the people of the PLANTs woke up from their slumber. With the exception of being grouchy for getting up they were in pretty good moods over all, but being grouchy was to be expected as they were only human, genetically enhanced maybe but still human.

One person however was in good spirits, not even grouchy, as he woke up and slunk down the stairs of his house. His young mind was whirling with ideas on how to make up for the previous night and had finally settled on a couple. One of which wouldn't impress his parents but the second however, that would win him some points and would hopefully end his mothers over protectiveness of him and allow him to stay home by himself. So it was with that in mind that he continued on his mission, just waiting for his parents to come down and congratulate him.

With a loud groan that would have startled anyone but his wife, Patrick Zala woke up. Well, partially at any rate as he had half opened his eyes and was currently staring at the white ceiling of his bedroom. The knot on the back of his head was a minor annoyance right now, especially considering some of the things he had pulled when building the PLANTs and as a kid. But that wasn't the issue right now as he laid there in bed looking up at the ceiling. When he finally got the strength of will to open his eyes fully he turned his head and groaned again. _Time flies when your asleep and knocked out and just laying in bed with nothing to do._ He thought riley as he rolled over in bed and looked at his wife. Where he looked like he had been a working man at some point with a rather defined face and close cropped dark colored hair, his wife was the opposite. Almost fragile looking with a slim face and long chocolate hair, she was the most beautiful sight he had seen, but that was his opinion and why he had married her and for her ever loving personality, however over protective she might be. He ran a hand through her hair before moving closer to her, resting his head on her arm.

"Lenore," He started, receiving a mumbled reply. "Lenore dear, its quarter of eight, time to get up." This just brought a mumbled answer of "Yes and?" Thinking on his next answer, Patrick replied with due care his son was still in the house after all. "Lenore, my sweet beautiful loving wife, do you still want a house?" This had her waking up rather quickly and turning her head towards him.

"You honestly don't think Athrun would try to cook at his age do you?" She asked sleepily, even Coordinators took time to wake up.

"Does the fact that both his parents tried to impress their parents with stupid stunts at his age count?" The other Zala countered sarcastically receiving a small laugh from his wife.

"That's true; I keep forgetting we grew up near one another for a few years." With that Patrick removed his head from her arm and rolled back into his side of the bed and got out. Before moving to put on his uniform jacket he straightened out the shirt he was wearing, as well as getting a wrinkle out of his pants.

"You never changed? No wonder we have little laundry," Lenore said, shaking out her hair as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching Patrick's every move.

"Well, tell Siegal that I need a vacation and I'll dirty up some more if it's such a problem," Patrick countered, turning to grin at his wife.

"Please, you two definetly need vacations, in fact the entire council needs a vacation. Then we could go back to Decembris one and stay there for a while and maybe even visit your parents," She said, getting up and finding some clean clothes.

"Well, I'll see you in the hall," Grabbing his uniform jacket and shoes the other Zala walked out of the bedroom, his feet welcoming the feel of the carpet underneath. Finding the chair that was used for putting on shoes in the hall, Patrick sat down and put them on before heading into the bathroom, turning on the light as he did so. Here he splashed some cold water on his face to wake him up and to wash his face before drying it and looking into the mirror. He didn't need to shave, and his hair wasn't in need of anything but a quick pass with a comb to have it back to its normal, orderly self. He then picked up his jacket from where he had placed it upon entering and put it on, straightening it out with the help of the mirror. By the time he was done, Lenore, who had used the master bath out of need for several products she had placed in there (and the fact that she had claimed it when they had gotten the house) had completed her morning routine as well and had already started down the stairs.

"I wonder where Athrun is?" She said receiving and odd look from Patrick.

"Probably in the living room making a mess," He answered her, rubbing his neck as he did so.

Upon reaching said room they were shocked to find it clean and empty of the younger Zala. This was a surprise as Athrun had something like a routine where he would watch some show or be working on a project of his on a Saturday. Looking over at her husband, Lenore got an idea of where the youngest of the family had disappered to.

"Lets see, er this goes here right?" A young sounding voice echoed from the kitchen, confirming their worse nightmares.

"Athrun Michael Zala, what do you think you are doing?" Lenore screeched as they entered the kitchen, or what had been the kitchen. Eggs had ended up on the floor, ceiling and cupboards by the inquisitive child, along with the faucet appearing to be broken and how it had happened, Patrick didn't know or care about.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing up?" The six year old turned to look at his parents, his face covered in what appered to be batter.

"It's almost eight Athrun, what are you doing?" Patrick asked more calmly, walking towards his son and trying to avoid patches of broken egg.

"I'm, making breakfast." The kid answered happily, grinning from ear to ear with that answer which just made Patrick laugh which soon died down from a look from his wife.

"You should have waited, there is no excuse for this! Now we'll have to find someone to clean up as your father has to go to work and you have to go with me to shop," Lenore said, calming down some but it wasn't hard to tell she was still angry.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help," Athrun said, the smile gone now and his chin resting on his chest.

"We understand, but your not old enough yet to do things like this." Patrick said, resting a hand on Athrun's shoulder before turning to his wife.

Getting a look that seemed to understand something unspoken, Lenore turned and walked off to make a call leaving Patrick alone with Athrun. "Now, behave for your mother, I have to go now. But you might want to clean up your face, you're a mess. And just don't do this again alright?" He said, grinning at Athrun like only one who had done something similer could.

"Alright Dad, have fun!" Athrun said in a way that meant he understood that his father's job was anything but that.

Leaving the room with a laugh, Patrick walked out and picked up his suitcase before heading out of the house. He didn't want to stick around for his wife's lecture and work was the perfect place to get away from it. He spotted his ride and walked over, letting out a sigh of relief as the vehicle left without a problem once he was in.

_ZAFT Head Quarters_

"Patrick." An all too familiar voice said, causing Patrick to look up and grin.

"Siegal, how have you been?" The last part was said with something like sarcasm.

"Fine, just fine. At least I haven't been bashed in the head as of late," Just what Patrick needed, his sons exploits becoming public. When Siegal saw the look of embarrassment on his friends face he laughed, taking for a joke.

"No, seriously, come on Patrick. Can't you take a joke?" Clyne asked, taking a seat across from Patrick in the mans office.

"After last night? No, nor this morning come to think of it," Well it was Siegal, that would be his defense at home if asked what he told.

"Oh really? Let me guess, Lenore?" When Patrick nodded Siegal started to laugh. That was just a typical Clyne when it involved his wife, so Patrick sat idly by and let his friend laugh it out.

"Wait until I tell you about what happened, then you'll get a good laugh." Siegal got a control his laughing fit and settled back to get comftorble, this would be interesting.

* * *

So ends Chapter 2! Leave me a review please people, or I'll take forever to write the third! 


End file.
